Nosebleeds
by Atopos
Summary: Kurama sneaks off to Alaric just to see Hiei and Hiei hopes they don't get caught. Warnings: Yaoi, HieixKurama, and a little pervyness. R&R.


Atopos - OH NOES!! T'is a HieixKurama oneshot! I know that pairing has been overdone, but I'm new to this site, not writing. This was the pairing that got me into yaoi so be prepared to see lots of these by me. I love them, I worship, and, most times, I ruin them so badly it's not even funny. Just R&R and don't flame me terribly for having fun with this. That's my major fear.

* * *

**Nosebleeds**

It was a novelty when Kurama actually traveled to the Demon World and decided to visit Hiei while the demon was working. Sometimes, he would do this rather than see Yomi. Hiei looked forward to such visits. It meant he could put his work down for awhile and talk to his old friend. Unfortunately, it didn't happen as often as they wished. Kurama disliked being caught by Mukuro's guards, so only went over when he knew there was someone weak watching the border near Hiei's room.

In early November, barely a trace of snow on the ground so far that year even though it was definitely cold enough to do so, Kurama snuck over quietly. He wore a knee-length white coat, believing the ground would be snow covered like it was in Human World. Hiei's room was on the second floor of the castle, so, being very sneaky about it, Kurama climbed into the nearest tree. The branches reached down to offer him support and when he got the closest he could to the window, he leapt onto the sill. Timidly at first, he knocked on the pane. Just his luck, it was Hiei who opened it for him instead of someone sneaking around.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hiei asked in a whisper. He pulled Kurama inside by the arm, feeling the cold air on his clothes and body. The fire demon peered outside for a brief moment. Sighing, he shut the window once again. As if to explain before Kurama even asked what he was doing, Hiei pointed his thumb outside and said, "Mukuro's men are training. What would have happened if they caught you? Then where would you be?"

Kurama chuckled as he tried to warm himself up. "I guess I would have to wait until you rescued me, right? Or I could say that you love me, Hiei. That would stop them. I guess the real question would be, what would Mukuro do if she knew I killed any guards? If they caught me, that is."

Hiei stared at him for a second. The fox looked absolutely freezing with the way he was moving his hands along his arms to keep the heat in. He hadn't even taken his jacket off yet. And the constant babbling wasn't helping either. Hiei sighed with frustration and pointed to his bed.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you," Hiei put a hand to his temple to will away an unwanted headache. "All you do is get yourself into trouble. Someday you're going to get yourself killed."

The redhead merely shrugged as he picked up one of the blankets from Hiei's bed. He threw it around his shaking shoulders. "You know, for someone who can control fire, you're not exactly sharing the warmth today. Mind heating me up a bit?"

"If I do then you'll never learn." Hiei pointed out, "You're supposed to be the smart one and yet you do so many stupid things."

Again, Kurama shrugged, "I didn't come here for a lecture. My intentions were to see you." He fell backwards onto the bed, reveling in the comfort. He patted the spot next to him, indicating that he wanted Hiei to join him. "I had other intentions as well."

Hiei looked interested the entire time. His eyes were wandering from his paper work over to the redhead trying to draw him in. There was something about the way Kurama was laying there, as if he wanted the warmth he could only get from Hiei and how he desperately wanted someone to overpower him that minute. Hiei, though, was very strong willed and knew that if he finished his work, Kurama could belong to him for as long as he wanted him without having to return to his desk later. The fox could wait no matter what he said otherwise.

Sadly, Hiei shook his head, biting his lip to keep from jumping the redhead. His mind said he could stand a few more minutes while every fiber in his being strongly disagreed. "I'm sorry, fox, I have to keep working. Can you wait awhile longer?"

Kurama didn't take that too easily. Hiei rarely, if ever, turned away from sex. That was a pleasure they both enjoyed besides the practices they used as foreplay. At first Kurama looked around the large room to find something of interest. Hiei was a boring person if you judged his room correctly. There were no books, no maps, and no sounds that piqued his curiosity. Most of them were of territories he had seen and treasures he had stolen already. Finally, Kurama drew himself out from beneath the covers and walked nonchalantly over to the desk Hiei now sat at, working.

"Kurama, I can't concentrate if you bother me," Hiei said strongly. It would take all his power to deny Kurama what he wanted. "Go warm up and I'll be with you shortly."

The fox was very close to giving the demon a cute pout. It wouldn't ruin his reputation since kitsunes were used to getting what they wanted, whenever they needed it. Leaning over Hiei's shoulder to whisper in his ear, Kurama licked it before saying, "We've never had sex on a desk before, have we?"

Hiei's pencil dropped midway through signing his name in a strange language. He glanced over only to see Kurama no longer behind him, but instead looking out the window listlessly.

"Your men are looking very strong, Hiei," Kurama sighed unhappily, changing the topic. "I wish a strong, military-type man would show me his way around this castle before I get lost."

"Fine," Hiei got out of his seat shakily. "What happens if we get caught, fox? I doubt you'd take responsibility."

"Oh Hiei," Kurama groaned, rolling his eyes to add affect. "We won't get caught. This is your room, after all. How many people really come looking for you and walk in without knocking?"

Hiei had to agree with the stubborn reasoning. He made his way over to the window and shoved Kurama against it. Their lips met quickly and the fight to get their hastily began. Kurama barely put up a fight since this was his wish coming true. Instead, he fell to his knees, demanding to be forced into whatever Hiei wanted, whether it be odd positions or different sex rituals he had picked up in Demon World.

After having his shirt ripped to shreds, Kurama had a hand placed firmly over his mouth. He wasn't even able to voice his opinion on the matter, but guaranteed there would be a fair share of pointless swearing. The problem only intensified when he realized that it was one of his favourite shirts that was now ruined and his beautiful, new coat was now on the dirty floor. Hiei would definitely pay if he didn't hurry up.

"I heard something in the halls," Hiei explained when he saw Kurama's angry expression. "I thought someone was coming in here."

Kurama gasped for breath when the hand was removed none too nicely. "Just forget about where we are and who could be listening. Can't you relax for an hour or so?"

Hiei stared coldly at him, then realized he was right. He worked his way back into the gentle caresses, and kissing, and licking, and groping they had been using before they were rudely interrupted. Not long later, Hiei stopped again, only this time, he merely touched a finger to Kurama's lips. At least he was getting nicer about it.

"Let me guess, you heard something?" Kurama said sarcastically.

The fire demon growled as he began again. He couldn't believe he was being so jumpy over something that was his business. If anyone came to the door and saw what they were doing, so be it. He no longer cared if they thought differently about him or questioned what he was doing.

"Screw the world, Kurama," Hiei muttered under his breath. "I don't care if they see us doing what we want. It's their problem."

Kurama felt like chuckling at the new found freedom Hiei had discovered inside himself. They got up to the speed they enjoyed, the temperature that was comfortable, and the noise level they could laugh about later. Nothing else in the world seemed to matter.

"Did you know Hiei is in his bedroom screwing around with someone drop dead sexy?" One demon continued the rumour that somehow got around the entire castle in less than an hour. Neither Hiei nor Kurama knew about it since they were still up to their own activities in Hiei's bedroom.

Another demon nodded, "I actually saw them. They're only on the second floor and the noise they're making is amazing for such quiet demons. I've gotta say, the old Youko Kurama still has it in him."

"Of course," a bark of laughter followed the words. "You should have seen Lord Mukuro's expression when she opened the door and saw them! They didn't even hear her! She just turned around and went back out!"

"Heh," a slight chuckle. "Well, if she's anything like us – which is highly unlikely – she probably got a nosebleed from the mere memory."

"I hope you know that you were the only one that has happened to so far."

- Atopos


End file.
